Order of Requiem
"The Order of Requiem is a force of dominance, an authoritarian state forged from militarism and the dark side of the Force. United under a single Emperor and the Dark Council, ruled by the Force-sensitive members of the Sith Order and supported by countless loyal citizens. Aiming to take a stand against all those who oppose its independent entity, the Order will stop at nothing to become the greatest power in the galaxy. Although an uneasy truce has settled over the galaxy, the Order does not sit idle. From its headquarters on Tatooine, the leadership exerts total control over the worlds it has conquered, rebuilding its forces to once again become a respected and feared force of the galaxy." The current Order of Requiem was formed from the falling out of the Wrath of Chaos. This new Order, also formerly known as the Dread Lords, was created after Vears Relic's falling out with the leadership of the former Order. A select few fled known space to escape persecution by the previous Order's leadership for merely knowing the Dark Lord. After their resignations were noted, Vears and Jo'akin met on the Sith homeworld of Korriban and agreed to move forward with the aspirations for building a grand empire themselves. Origins The true origins of the Sith remain shrouded in mystery. The original founders were, in fact, largely unimportant until several years ago, when they were shuned from their respective orders. They were exiles until they arrived on Korriban and agreed to form the coalition. As the years passed, the first Emperor, Jo'akin passed away of unkown causes. Shortly after, then-High Councilor Darth Vears took the Order underneath his guidance and the term "Emperor" undertook a new meaning. This powerful new civilization began expanding rapidly, led by a growing population of ambitious dark Force-users and utterly-loyal agents. Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Nathriel, led the Council, thus being the successor to Darth Vears. In an aggressive campaign to destroy the Dark Order of Revasia, it was under her Dark Council that these rivals penetrated the Emperor's temple and killed numerous members; alongside a single dark councilor. Though the Order of Revasia were successful at first, the Order of Requiem rallied back to defeat their dark counterparts, systematically destroying their civilization, and shortly thereafter; Darth Revasia went into exile. Escape and reconstruction unknown to the her, the last of her loyalists managed to escape the carnage and fled into the ranks of the Order of Requiem, many becoming loyal followers of then-Emperor Darth Vears. Most notably, Darth Neith'ne was the first and only former Revasianite to make it onto the Dark Council. Over the next five years, these "True Sith" and their Order recovered their strength from the prolonged conflict. They developed a massive Imperial military and a fleet of advanced warships underneath the technological assistance of then-Dark Councilor Sion-X. At around this time, the Emperor undertook dark rituals which prolonged his life and his undisputed rule while the Dark Council began increasing their stranglehold on the citizens of the Order. When the time for vengeance arrived, a select few of the Dark Council's members began building up their respective spheres, sowing seeds of discord and making secret deals with warlords within the Order itself. With all the pieces perfectly in place, the Dark Council launched an underwhelming offensive which caught the Emperor and the Imperial leadership completely off-guard. In the first wave alone, the Dark Council succeeded in seizing control of various members of the Order. After the initial loss, the Emperor’s brilliant strategies continued and the brutal force of the Imperial military slammed the perpetrators time and time again, from the deep swamps of Dromund Kaas to the vast Dune seas of Tatooine. Though it seemed the minor resistance was capable of waging war indefinitely, they decided to peacefully resign their positions and left the Order virtually untouched. It is worth noting that most of the members remained loyal and continued the Order's ultimate conquest of eventual galatic-dominance. Aftermath Since the minor conflict, the Emperor has withdrawn to pursue his own galactic goals, deferring control to the Dark Council once again, and setting the stage for countless power struggles. In the political vacuum, the strongest and most respected Sith and Non-Sith leaders are rising up to assume authority (Including former Grand Moff Jelaco and Darth Pavor). After the Order continued to stretch its control, The Emperor reached out with leaders of numerous Sith Empire-alligned independent Orders, including Blood Honor and Darth Zukatis and his vass array of allies. With an abundance of support, and now fully self-standing, the Emperor and his Dark Council continued to implement more policies that were to seen to have strengthened the Order, and even drafted the Order's official Charter of guidelines that exists to this very day. Civil War The Order has recently undergone the first major conflict that divided the Order, but has since united. In an extrodinarly intense and violent Civil War the Order and its citizens were cast into a cross-fire between the deceptive self-proclaimed Empress Zavous and what were considered the Resistance lead by Dark Councilor Krainne, alongside Non-Sith support. In what was deemed "deceptive" originally began with the longstanding Emperor Vears being broadcasted across all major HoloNews networks (via the OOR chat) and announcing his resignation as Emperor. It was highly unusual and received massive skepticism the citizens, for an unnamed woman in a red gown was holding a dual-bladed lightsaber on the flank of the Emperor. It was later confirmed that this was realistically a hostage crisis and began a sudden decline in the Order's reputational standing. After weeks of brutal attacks and retalliations, the Resistance began picking up extrodinary steam with countless victories on the battlefront. This came briefly after a majority of the Dark Council reluctantly accepted the fact that the Empress would lead them for the foreseeable future, rather than then Darth Vears. Once the losses became too much to bare with for the current Empress, many citizens began siding with the Resistance and what was once an insignificant group of rebellious leaders became a dominating force and heavily outnumbered the Loyalists to the throne. Soon after the major losses, and the death of the Empress' Wrath, she was not heard of again. Many assume that she was killed by Darth Praector in a fateful duel involving most of the dark council. There are no records of her post-civil war in the library located on the Oblivion (Flagship). With this, then-High Councilor Zaecus took the reigns over the Order by self-proclaiming himself Emperor. From there, the Order slowly rebuilt to what it is today. Present day As of this day the Order has gone through much improvement in regards to how it's run and what it offers its members. The current leadership of the order hasn't changed much except for the people who occupy the positions of Dark Councilor and positions higher. The position of High Councilor has been abolished by Darth Praector who deemed the position "irrelevant." The throne of the Emperor was one in an Imperial election held by the members of the Dark Council, following Zaecus' retirement. Dark Councillors Ralrorc, Praector, and Vhey were in the running, but it was Praector who came out on top. Since then however, he has also retired, and the title has returned to Vears once more through a strange and somewhat confusing turn of events only known as the Unbound Exodus.